Payback
by blauewolken
Summary: Christina wolf-whistles and we all jog over, Four taking the time to shove snow in my face. "Payback," he whispers.


_**I don't own Divergent.**_

**Hey, guys. So I know most people have been asking for an update of MMLM, which I will be delivering as soon as I can, but I had a snow fight kind of like this (including the game cancellation but not the kissing *sigh*). Anyway, I thought of Four and Tris and just wanted to write a one-shot about it. Por favor, lea y revise (Please, read and review *and please favorite!*).**

**Enjoy!**

I laugh as I look out my window at the quad, where snow falls heavily and I can hear the wind whipping around. It must have been snowing for hours while I slept. Still smiling to myself, I grab my laptop and log onto our team website to check and see if our game is cancelled. It is, as predicted, and I grin, calling Chris up.

"Hey, Chris," I say, grinning as I pull a clean shirt on, still looking out the window.

"Have you looked outside yet?" she immediately asks.

"Yeah, I have," I reply. "Our game is cancelled." I

"It's all good," she replies. "We were gonna win anyway."

"Yeah, but I wanted to skate today," I reply. Someone knocks on my door. "Come in!" I yell, holding the phone a little away from me. "Hey, Four," I say, giving him a hug.

"You would've dominated them," Chris reassures me. "And oooohhh…Four is there?"

"Shut up," I answer, laughing. "I have to go. See ya, Chris."

"See ya," she replies, hanging up.

Four looks around my room and then at my attire - a (clean) tee shirt and some sleep shorts. "Just woke up?" he guesses.

I shove him a little. "Shut up," I retort. "At least I clean up better than you. How'd you even get through Courtney?" I glance around and decide to first make my bed, whose green, blue, and purple comforter is falling off.

"I snuck," he admits. "And I'm _allowed_ to be here."

"Not by Court's rules," I say, starting to make my bed.

Four comes over and begins to help me. "When do you _ever_ listen to Court?"

"When she captains the girls' hockey team," I reply, hip-checking him a bit.

He throws me over his shoulder and carries me around the dingy off-white room a bit, me pounding on his back, before throwing me on the bed and jumping on me, making sure to land so he doesn't hurt me. "My boys don't always listen to me," he points out.

"You don't rule them with an iron fist," I say, laughing as I wrestle with him. "I have to clean," I whine finally.

He releases me, laughing, and helps me remake the bed. "You're too fun to mess with," he replies finally. "Hey, when are we gonna have that boys v girls game?"

"When you guys get good enough for us to play," I say cheekily, beginning to pick some clothes off the brown carpet floor and putting them in my laundry bin.

"Oooh," he says. "That hurt. And besides, our new recruits will shape up eventually."

"You had better shape 'em up quick." I shake my head and organize my light wooden desk. Turning to face him, I survey my work. "Clean enough," I decide.

"Clean enough," he agrees. "Do you want to go to dhall?"

"In sleep shorts?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

He rolls his eyes. "Go ahead, put jeans or something on."

"Turn around," I say, shoving him. He obeys and I change into my most comfortable pair of jeans, also sliding on sneakers and grabbing a coat, putting my phone and keys in the pocket. "You ready to go?" I ask.

"Been ready since I got here," he replies, holding my door open for me. "M'lady."

I roll my eyes. "Do you want to go to the rink and skate a bit after breakfast?"

"Sure," he says. "I can give you some more lessons."

"More like I can school you," I taunt, allowing him to wrap an arm around me and pin me to the ground in the snow. I laugh and climb on top of him, covering his face with some snow. "Got you," I say triumphantly, pretending I don't notice how close we are.

"Aww, come on," he says. "That was cheating." He stands, dumping me back into the snow, and offers me a hand up.

I take it and help him brush his face off. "Nerd," I tease.

About half the people on our respective teams think we're dating. We're not…not that I would _object_ to us dating, per say.

"So…" he says, clearing his throat. "Was your game cancelled?"

I nod. "Yours?"

"Yup." He cracks his knuckles. "I was kind of disappointed. I mean, no slapshots for me…for all day!"

I chuckle. "I'll let you shoot a little at me."

"Ooh, target practice," he teases, and then reddens slightly. "Um, sorry."

I shove him and he trips over a pile of snow, landing in more snow. I begin to run as he gets up, chasing me.

* * *

My phone starts buzzing and I grab it from next to Four. We were doing math together. Well, sort of. We were in my room, kind of doing math, kind of talking and joking.

"Hey Chris," I say, holding up a finger to silence Four.

"Hey. Are you up for a massive snowball fight later?" she asks.

"Hell yeah," I answer. "When and where? And who's coming?"

"Well, all of our friends, of course. And I think I'm going to invite a few more dorms and we'll just see who shows up. I think we'll have it at about seven thirty." She pauses. "Is Four still there?"

"Maybe," I reply. "Why?"

"No reason." But I can hear the laughter in her voice. "Tell him about it." Then she hangs up.

"What did Chris want?" he asks immediately.

"We're gonna have a snowball fight at seven thirty," I reply.

"Sweet," he says. "But can we go play for a bit first?"

I nod. "Go get changed and meet me at the rinks."

* * *

Four appears outside the locker room and then pokes his head in. "Are you - oh, sorry."

I pull my shoulder pads over my head. "It's fine." Then I pull my elbow pads on and my jersey over my head, but it gets stuck. "Can you help me with this? It got stuck."

He comes in and yanks it down, standing very close to me. I turn around and look up at him through his helmet. We stare at each other for a few seconds, and then he steps away, saying, "I'll grab some pucks and meet you on the ice."

I nod and turn around to face the red boards of my locker, putting my mouthguard in and throwing my helmet on. I grab my gloves and stick and hop onto the ice, where Four has gotten a net out and is shooting into it. I grab some pucks and begin lifting them into the net like him.

"Put a little more spin on them," he orders.

I sigh and obey. Even though he's right-handed for hockey and I'm a lefty, he still gives me useful tips. He's even able to show me with my lefty stick, even though it's a shit ton shorter than his.

I watch his shooting. "You should be hitting the ice a little more before you hit the puck."

He nods and adjusts his own shooting. "Can you go stand in front of the net now?" he asks.

I skate to where I'd be as a left defenseman and wait for the shot, blocking the first one with my stick. The next hits my shoulder pads. I grunt and wait for the next, which he tries to get through my legs and I block with my stick. He shoots some more, and then I get up closer to him and we practice as forward and dee.

* * *

I'm panting as he tries to get the puck around me. Frantic, I shove him a little and steal the puck, running it up the boards for about ten paces before he catches up. I throw myself into a shot that hits the net and grin, letting myself fall to the ice.

He laughs and sits next to me. "That was an amazing shot," he says.

I nod. "Thanks. That one of yours earlier was pretty good, too."

He gets on top of me and pins me down. "Only 'pretty good'?" he complains.

I struggle to get up. "Yes," I reply, flipping us over finally by hooking a leg through one of his.

Four sighs as I sit on top of him, stick across his shoulders, and kick his stick away. "It was a very good shot at the least," he argues, cute eyebrows knitting together. I look down at him, meeting his deep, dark blue eyes.

I shrug, spitting my mouthguard out so I can speak better. When I look down again, his eyes are trained on my lips instead of my eyes. Shaking my head, I answer, "Whatever. Are you almost ready to get off?"

"Define get off," he says cheekily.

I sit on him more harshly. "You know what I mean, doughboy."

"I'm not a doughboy," he retorts. He spits his own mouthguard out and now I find myself watching his lips and his tongue. He drags it around his lips, collecting any droplets of water, I guess. Then he does it again, grinning at me. "Like what you see?" he teases.

I stand up and hop off the rink, reddening.

"Hey!" he yells, running after me. "Wait, Tris."

"Sorry!" I shout back, trying to regain my composure. I begin to unlace my skates while sitting on the wood bench, and he comes into the locker room.

"No, _I_ made _you_ uncomfortable," he replies, hands up and ungloved. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I was just embarrassed," I explain. I pull my elbow pads off and then yank my jersey over my head, hanging it on the hook in my locker. I undo the velcro on my pads and pull them off too, hanging them on a different hook.

Four watches, unabashedly staring at my chest. I chuckle and he looks up at me. "Huh?"

"Enjoying the view?" I ask.

He grins. "What straight college guy doesn't enjoy boobs?"

I shake my head. "You perv," I tease, pulling my tee shirt on. I slide my shorts off to reveal sweat-soaked jocks. I hang the shorts and take off my sleeves. "Aren't you going to go get undressed?" I remind him.

"Oh, um, yeah. Meet you by my locker room, 'cause you're definitely gonna be done earlier than me." He stands and, glancing back once, walks out. I pull my jocks and shin pads off, replacing them with my sweatpants and then grabbing my coat and hat, making sure to hang all my gear before meeting Four in his empty locker room.

He's shirtless, bent over and unlacing his skates. I also watch him as he stands, chest covered in a slight sheen of sweat. "You almost ready to go?" I finally say, making him jump a bit.

"Yeah. Give me like three seconds." He pulls off his shorts and pulls on a shirt. He then pulls his sleeves, shinguards and jocks off before pulling sweats on and offering me a hand. "See?" he says, smirking. "I barely take any time to get ready."

"Shut up," I reply.

* * *

Four pounds on my door. "Tris!" he yells. "Get up!"

I groan and he comes in. "Four!" I complain, sitting up. "I was napping."

"Yeah, and the snow fight starts in like ten minutes," he says, pulling my covers away.

I groan and slide out of bed, pulling snow pants, gloves, my coat, and my Sorels on. "I'm ready," I grumble.

He leads me out of the dorm and to the quad, where the snow has been building up over the course of the day. "Truce?" he asks, offering a hand. "I wouldn't want to hurt you," he teases.

I squat and shove a handful of snow in his face. "No truce," I whisper, running already.

Christina wolf-whistles and we all jog over, Four taking the time to shove snow in my face. "Payback," he whispers.

I trip him and try to run ahead when he grabs my ankle and pulls me down with him. I squeal and he stands, running towards Chris. I laugh and get up, running after him to tackle him again.

"LOVEBIRDS!" she yells.

We quickly separate. "We're not -" I start.

"Not at all," he adds.

"Yeah, uh huh," she says. "Anyway, I just wanted to lay out some rules - yes tackling, no ice balls, yes shoving snow down throats, no choking, yes snow balls, no intentional injuries." Everyone murmurs their agreement. "Good," she continues. "Let the fight begin."

I run away, Four on my tail and grinning like a maniac. I dart to the side and trip him, jumping on his back and pushing his face into the snow. "Payback."

He flips us over and dumps snow on my face. "Payback."

I flip us again. "Payback."

* * *

I throw a snowball at Christina and it hits her square in the back. "TRIS!" she roars, going after me. Four tackles her and whispers something. She raises an eyebrow but nods.

I see him coming for me and run. We've been playing for about two and a half hours (it's dark outside) and Four and I are about even in terms of payback (I've resorted to letting him tackle me and then shoving snow in his face once we're both down). He runs after me and, once we're a good amount from the others, he finally tackles me. We roll over for a bit and then he ends up on top of me, pinning my arms and legs easily.

"Payback," he whispers. Then he leans his head down and presses his lips to mine, pulling back after the quick, closed-mouth kiss. HIs slight five-o-clock shadow tickles my face slightly, but not in a bad way. I kind of like it.

I lean my head back up and press my lips to his, teasing his mouth open and then pulling away. "Payback," I whisper back, smiling slightly.

He just grins at me for a few seconds before I flip us over, pinning him now and shoving snow into his mouth. He only coughs it out, still grinning at me.

"You're an idiot," I say, kissing him again.

He shakes his head. "I'm just…happy." He tugs his arm a little forward underneath mine so he can hold my hand. "The girl I'm crazy for just kissed me. Twice. On purpose."

"Why wouldn't she?" I question. "She must be crazy for you, too."

Four smiles idly. "I guess I just wouldn't expect…well, with everything -"

"Your past doesn't make you bad, Tobias," I say softly.

"I know," he murmurs, and then he kisses me again. "I know."

I kiss him. And again. And then our friends come over, laughing at us, and we stand, both flushing, and rejoin the fight, though Four now doesn't let anyone touch me, though I tackle him some more. And after the fight? We head back to my room and unthaw to a movie and cuddling under my covers, Four still grinning like an idiot.

I lean onto his shoulder and thread my fingers through his, also grinning like an idiot. _Finally._


End file.
